Jumelles
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Shihodo a tout révélé à Tokito quant à son passé. Mais il reste cependant une part d'ombre. Et pour lever ce voile sombre, Hylda prend la décision de tout dévoiler... Deux personnages de mon invention.


Un cri déchira l'air. L'homme interrompit ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour écouter. Silence. Des pas se firent entendre. L'homme se retourna. Une autre personne entra dans la pièce.

-Tu es inquiet, Fubuki ? demanda cette personne.

Fubuki secoua la tête avec désinvolture -que ça l'agaçait, de telles questions !- et se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. L'autre homme sourit, et s'assit :

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

-Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas, ne fais pas erreur, Muramasa.

-Hum ? Si tu le dis, sourit son interlocuteur.

Nouveau cri. Dans une pièce fermée, une femme était allongée. Elle semblait souffrir énormément. Une autre femme so'ccupait d'elle. La première gémissait, et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

-Courage, vous y êtes presque ! encouragea la seconde. C'est bon, c'est bon...

Un troisième cri. Mais cette fois pas un cri de souffrance. Non, c'était un pleure, un pleure d'enfant, de nourisson.

-Félicitations, Hitoki, sourit la seconde femme, c'est une petite fille.

* * *

Hylda traversa les couloirs à grands pas. Elle était folle de rage. En chemin elle croisa plusieurs personnes, étonnées de la voir là, et surtout si en colère. Elle se précipita dans une pièce, et se dirigea droit vers l'homme qui l'occupait. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle dès qu'il l'entendit arriver. Hylda le saisit par le col :

-Espèce de salaud ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?! Tu... tu as...

L'homme de cilla pas, nedit rien, resta impassible. Il se contenta de la fixer, d'un regard quelque peu gênant.

Hylda tremblait, tant elle était en colère. Elle s'apprêtait à en coller une à cet homme, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand :

-Hylda, arrête ça !

La jeune fille se détendit un peu :

-Muramasa... murmura-t-elle.

Elle lâcha l'homme qu'elle tenait, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Puis elle tourna les talons. Avant de s'en aller, elle lança :

-Jamais je ne te pardonnerai, Fubuki, jamais, tu entends !

* * *

Larmes. C'était des larmes. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Hylda n'en avait pas vu, s'écoulant des yeux de Tokito. La dernière fois, ce devait être lorsqu'elle était encore bébé.

Ainsi éplorée, semblant si fragile et faible, elle lui faisait penser à _l'autre_. Elles se ressemblaient, au fond. Hylda en était certaine. Même si elle avait bien plus connu Tokito que _l'autre_. Cette pensée en amena une autre. Mais celle-ci était bien noire, si bien que la jeune femme la chassa en secouant énergétiquement la tête.

Tokito était près de Fubuki, et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'il allait mourir. Elle pleurait parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée de si près à la Grande Faucheuse. Avant, lorsqu'elle tuait ses victimes, elle n'éprouvait rien. Pour elle, ces gens n'étaient que de la vermines, des minables, de simples humains, des mortels. Pourquoi avoir de la pitié, pour des gens plus faible ? _La loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure_. Hylda pensa que c'était exactement cette loi, que Tokito avait appliqué jusqu'ici.

-Elle est toujours vivante...

Cette voix sortit Hylda de ses pensées. C'était Fubuki qui venait de parler. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, elle pâlit. Ne dit mot.

Ensuite, tout devint flou dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait simplement d'une flèche, et Tokito qui criait le nom de son père, et de l'Ex-Roi Rouge. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était évanouie.

* * *

L'escalier s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs obscures. Il semblait à tous qu'il descendait encore plus bas que le labyrinthe souterrain de Shihodo. C'était Hylda qui avait découvert ce passage, dérobé dans le mur. Elle avait voulu s'y aventurer seule, mais Kyo et sa bande n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner. Tous l'avaient suivi.

La jeune femme était en tête, une lampe à huile à la main -l'escalier était très sombre. Tokito la suivait de près. A quelque marches d'écart, Luciole et Shinrei se disputaient pour savoir qui passerait devant l'autre. Bontenmaru riait dans leur dos. Okuni et Sasuke suivaient. Venaient ensuite Akira, Tigre Rouge et Yuya. Kyo et Akari fermaient la marche, cette dernières s'agrippant sans cesse au bras du samourai, sous prétexte qu'elle avait peur du noir.

Il sembla à la petite troupe que cet escalier était sans fin. Mais finalement, il s'arrêta. Le palier était étroit, ils n'arrivaient pas tous à y tenir. Il y avait, devant eux une unique porte. Hylda sembla hésiter, puis tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermée à clé. Dans un soupire, elle laissa la place à Tokito, qui la pulvérisa. Derrière, il y eut un petit rire, mais la jeune fille n'arriva pas à en identifier l'auteur (heureusement pour lui !).

* * *

Hylda passa la première. La salle était sombre, poussièreuse. De l'unique fenêtre aucun rayon de soleil ne passait. Des lampes et bougies étaient allumées. Face à la porte, couraient de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres. Un lit à bladaquin, dont les rideau semblaient vieux se trouvait dans un coin, à droite. Face aux multiples ouvrages présents un bureau en bois avait été installé. Il fallut un moment à Hylda pour s'apercevoir que quequ'un était assis derrière ce meuble. Cette personne leur tournait le dos. Malgré l'éclairage artificiel que recevait la pièce, il ne permit pas à la bande de Kyo de bien distinguer l'inconnu.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda une voix féminine, très douce.

Personne n'osa parler. Lorsque la femme réitéra sa question, Hylda fit un pas en avant. Personne ne la suivit. Elle s'approcha de l'étrangère. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle put mieux distinguer son dos. Des cheveux blonds, comme les blés, avec un pointe de vert, longs, cascadant dans son dos. Elle portait un kimono simple. Deux tresses avait étaient rattachées à l'arrière de sa tête, de sorte qu'elles formaient une sorte de couronne de chaque côté de son crâne.

-Sakura... murmura Hylda.

Elle vit la jeune fille tressaillir.

-C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sakura...

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Même si je te disais mon nom, tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas.

Un silence passa. Puis la dénommée Sakura se leva, avec grâce et lenteur. Sa main effleura le bois du bureau. Hylda l'entendit pousser un petit soupire, avant qu'elle ne se tourna vers elle. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent. Ce qui marqua le plus Hylda, ce furent ses yeux. Ils étaient beaux, son regard puissant, preuve d'une grande détermination et d'un courage à toute épreuve. Mais on y lisait aussi une pointe de tristesse, de mélancolie.

Lorsqu'elle vit les autres, Sakura se dirigea vers eux. Son pas était léger, son corps bougeait avec une grâce infinie. Elle prenait son temps, elle n'était pas pressée de découvrir ses nouveaux visiteurs. Cela était rare -c'était même peut-être la première fois- qu'autant de personnes viennent la voir. Elle intépreta cela comme un signe. Un signe de fin, ou de commencement.

Sakura s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Kyo, Botenmaru et Akari, qui étaient passés devant. A ce moment là, il sembla aux autres que Boten allait s'étouffer. Il avait reçu un tel choc, qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Akari lui tapa dans le dos, et son souffle revint.

-Mais... que... qu'est-ce que...

Sa carrure était si imposante qu'elle empêchait les autres de voir la jeune fille -excepté, bien entendu les deux qui se trouvaient en ligne, à ses côtés. Intrigué par la réction de son ami, Akira se glissa entre Kyo et le lit, et eut, à son tour une réaction de grande surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yuya.

-On dirait... commença l'aveugle.

-On dirait une deuxième Tokito ! acheva le borgne.

A ces mots, Tokito passa devant, et fit face à Sakura. C'était vrai. Elles avaient les mêmes traits du visage, les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux. Mais les cheveux de l'une étaient très longs, tandis que ceux de l'autre étaient courts. Elles faisaient presque la même taille -Sakura étant légèrement plus grande de d'un demi ou d'un centimètre. Elles se dévisagèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea Akari. Pourquoi y a-t-il une deuxième Tokito ?

Bontenmaru et Akira voulurent dire qu'une seule leur suffisait déjà amplement, mais se retinrent : ils ne voulaient pas finir encastrés dans un mur, ou avec tous les os brisés.

* * *

Hylda s'approcha de groupe. Elle s'arrêta derrière Sakura, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis se lança :

-Il y a certains points qui, je crois mériteraient d'être éclaircis.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Sakura s'était tournée vers le jeune femme, qui allait raconter son récit.

-Comme l'a si bien dit Shihodo, Tokito est la fille de Fubuki, et de Hitoki, la soeur de Muramasa. Mais il y a une chose qu'elle n'a pas dite, une chose que peu de monde sait. C'est que Hitoki ne donna pas naissance à une fille, mais à deux.

-Des jumelles, murmura Okuni.

-Exactement, des jumelles. Elle baptisa la première à venir au monde Sakura. Quelques heures plus tard sortit sa soeur, qu'elle nomma Tokito.

-Mais... c'est totalement absurde... commença Tokito.

Hylda l'interrompit d'un geste :

-Peu de gens le savent. A ma connaissance, seuls l'Ex-Roi Rouge, les parents, bien évidement, donc Hitoki et Fubuki, ainsi que moi, le savions.

-Tu veux dire... dit lentement Akari, que tu connaissais les Mibu à cette époque ? Pourtant, tu ne fais pas partie de leur clan, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis une chamane, comme toi. Très tôt, j'ai été recrutée par les Mibu. J'avais dix-sept ans, la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici. Je haïssait les Mibu, je détestais tout, chez eux. Et puis un jour, on m'a employée, en tant que médecin (car, un des pouvoirs qui m'a été conféré concerne la médecine) auprès de Sire Fubuki et de sa femme. J'ai dû suivre la grossesse de cette denière. Elle était si gentille avec moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Les moments où je la voyais étaient mes moments préférés. Nous bavardions énormément. De tout et de rien. Lorsqu'elle accoucha, je me suis chargée de l'aider, j'ai joué le rôle de sage-femme. Elle ne savait pas, qu'elle attendait deux bébés, au lieu d'un. Ce fut un choc au début, puis une grande joie. Mais, très rapidement, Fubuki s'est aperçu que, si Tokito pouvait être capable de maîtriser les sabres Muramasa, il vit qu'au contraire sa soeur n'avait pas cela dans le sang. Je crois que pour lui, Sakura ne pouvait pas devenir samourai et se mettre au service des Mibu, car elle ne pouvait pas pas maîtriser de telles armes. Honteux d'avoir un enfant, dont la destinée était déjà tracée d'avance -enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait- il la fit disparaître, avant que sa naissance ne soit connue des autres. Il m'obligea à promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Elle fit une pause. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-J'ai toujours crû qu'il l'avait tuée. Qu'il avait tué son enfant, son propre enfant. Je l'ai détesté. Lorsque je voyais Tokito, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ignorait qu'il y avait eut une soeur dans sa vie. Seulement quelques temps, mais qu'elle en avait eut une.

"Je me souviens, du jour où j'ai constaté la disparition de Sakura, et où j'ai crû qu'elle était morte. Ce jour là, je suis allée voir Fubuki, pleine de rage. Il n'a pas nié, mais, et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en aperçois, il n'a pas acquiessé non plus. Avant de partir, je lui ai lancé : _"Jamais je ne te pardonnerai, Fubuki, jamais, tu entends !"_

Hylda se tourna vers Sakura :

-Il t'a enfermée ici, n'est-ce pas ? Durant toutes ces années, tu es restée là, dans la pénombre, et la solitude.

Le jeune fille resta muette. Son passé venait de lui être révélé. Elle devait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Voulait-elle croire cette version, ou préférait-elle celle que Fubuki avait toujours soutenu, à savoir que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée près d'ici, et que, bien que n'ayant pas de sang samourai dans les veines, il avait accepté de la reccueillir. Finalement, elle décida de croire Hylda. Maintenant, elle savait que cet homme, qui, chaque jour lui rendait visite était son père. Son père... ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. Comment un père pouvait-il emprisonner sa fille ainsi, dans le noir perpétuel, seule ? Comment pouvait-il la couper du monde extérieur, sous prétexte qu'elle était bien plus en sécurité là ? Comment pourvait-il lui cacher l'existence d'une soeur, quelque part, une soeur qu'elle avait tant désirée, un soeur qu'elle avait fini par s'inventer, pour être moins seule ?

-J'aurais mille fois préféré la mort... murmura Sakura. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, d'être enfermée durant des années, privée de lumière, d'air frais. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le soleil, en réalité. Durant tout ce temps, j'ai lu. J'ai passé mon temps à lire, j'ai noyé ma solitude dans les livres et les images. Le monde extérieur, je ne l'ai vu qu'à travers le papier, à travers les dessins, et les textes. Tout ce temps, je suis restée seule, avec, pour seule compagnie, la visite quotidienne de Fubuki, qui m'apportait de quoi manger et boire. Mais... pourquoi... pourquoi m'a-t-il...

Sakura s'interrompit, tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer :

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ?! Je... toutes ces années, j'ai rêvé d'un soeur. D'une soeur avec qui partager des choses, avec qui parler. Une soeur qui me comprendrait, qui m'aimerait, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Une soeur sur laquelle je pourrais m'appuyer, avoir confiance. Mais comme cette soeur ne venait pas, je m'en suis inventée une. Pour tromper ma solitude. Pour parler avec quelqu'un. Quand je me suis aperçue que j'étais condamnée à vivre seule éternellement, j'ai essayé de me trancher les veines. Mais j'ai été sauvée. Alors cette fille est revenue, et depuis, je vis avec elle, tous les jours. Elle me dit ce que je dois faire, comment je dois agir, elle me console lorsque je suis triste, me berce le soir. Mais lorsque je reviens à la raison et que je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, elle s'envole, et je me retrouve plus seule que jamais. Toutes ces années j'ai été trompée, manipulée. Pour... pourquoi ?

Elle continuait de sangloter. Au bout d'un moment, Tokito posa une main sur son épaule :

-Rien ne sert de se lamenter sur son passé. Oui, tu as été trompée, manipulée par Fubuki, qui est notre père. Toutes ces années il t'a enfermée, il t'a cachée, et quasi-personne n'était au courant de ton existence. Encore maintenant, à l'heure où nous parlons, il n'y a plus que nous, qui connaissons ton existence -nos parents et l'ex-roi rouge étant morts. Et c'est un fait. Mais c'est inutile de se lamenter : ce qui est fait est fait.

-Tokito... commença Shinrei, avec un ton de repproche.

Mais Kyo l'interrompit d'un regard.

-Tourne toi vers le futur, l'avenir. A présent, il n'y a plus que toi, qui puisse te sauver. A toi de décider de ce que tu fais. Tu n'es plus obligée de restée cloîtrée ici. Remonte avec nous, si tu veux voir l'extérieur. Nous ne t'y obligeons pas. Fais comme bon te semble.

Hylda sourit. Sakura, qui, depuis que Tokito lui parlait ne l'avait pas regardée leva les yeux vers elle. Elles se ressemblaient. Elle avait l'impression de se voir, les cheveux courts. Après un temps de réflexion, elle se leva, essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son kimono, et se tourna vers Tokito :

-Tu as raison. Si Fubuki est mort (Hylda releva le fait qu'elle n'ait pas dit "père" ou "papa". Non, elle l'avait appelé par son nom. Certainement qu'il lui était trop dur de dire "père" à un homme qui l'avait séquestrée durant toutes ces années), plus rien ne m'oblige à rester là. Je vais remonter, et je vais voir le monde, de mes propres yeux.

-Génial ! s'exclama alors Tigre Rouge. Dans ce cas, allons-y ! Tu verras, le monde peut-être vraiment merveilleux !

Sakura s'approcha de Tokito, et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux : c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps -si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en rappelait plus- que quelqu'un l'étreignait.

-Merci d'être venue à moi, petite soeur... murmura Sakura.

Tokito ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était gênée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Jamais elle n'avait exprimé ses réels sentiments. Elle croisa le regard d'Hylda, qui s'illumina. Elle ne semblait attendre qu'une chose. Finalement, Tokito esquissa un sourire, et passa ses bras autour du dos de la jeune fille. Elle sentit la soie du kimono sous ses doigts, c'était un contact agréable.

Hylda sourit en les regardant : les deux soeurs s'étaient retrouvées, et avaient acceptées d'être soeurs. Leur refus de voir la vérité avait été sa plus grande peur, lorsqu'elle avait emmené Tokito avec elle. Mais maintenant, cette peur s'était envolée. Elles étaient soeurs, le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, elle le savaient désormais, et l'avaient accepté.

**FIN**


End file.
